


You are my everything

by flypariah95



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Wade, Bad English, Gwenpool is Wade Daughter, Infertility, M/M, MJ is adopted, Mommy life, NoBeta, Omega Peter, Omegaverse, Peter is stepfather of all wade Daugthers, Slice of Life, Two shots, other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Peter is a 27-year-old omega who cannot have children, he joins Wade and they both build a family, but socially he is not very well seen, also Tony thinks that Peter is ruined his youth taking care of Wade's daughters. But Peter doesn't care
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I hope you are all well, I just want to say that I am not an English speaker, but I want to practice my English, I know that this fanfic has spelling errors, and I apologize in advance and any constructive criticism is welcome

When the young New Yorker omega Peter Parker got out of the taxi, all he wanted was to see his family and lie in his bed, he was too tired, being a renowned photographer and superhero is not as glamorous as people paint in the comics, the super stamina helped, but now he had to deal with 5 children, three beautiful beta girl, one omega girl and a Man-child.  


He had spent a whole week in Wakanda photographing the exotic, and now not so secret life of the citizens of Wakanda and the royal family, it would have been a wonderful experience, but life in Wakanda was kind of like Las Vegas. People were always doing something, exercises, working, children studied until midnight, people from all over the world entering and leaving the country, buses, streets, shops, restaurants and bars were always full. Peter missed Wade and the girls, they would have loved it.  


“Mary Jane would have loved the Wakanda National Library, Gwen, Ellie would have liked to play in the parks and Warda, she would love how advanced the city is, the technology, and Wade, it would be nice to spend a romantic night in a restaurant ...” Peter blushed, he was so deep in his own thoughts but when open the door of his house, he realize that Wade did not fulfill his promise to at least keep the living room clean.  


There were plates, glasses, junk food wrappers, leftover pizza on the floor, paint on the walls, clothes all over the living room, the TV was blasting so no one noticed when Peter arrived. Mary Jane, Ellie and Gwen were jumping on the sofas, while Warda played video games.  


"Mommy!" Mary Jane shouted, the girl ran to hug Peter, the other girls were scared, their eyes widened like if they have a ghost in front of they. Warda turned off the television, Gwen and Ellie began to pick up the clothes

"Hi baby! How are you?" Peter smiled when he saw MJ, but when he took her in his arms, and felt her hair, Peter realized that he must have hired a nanny, MJ's beautiful curly hair was dry, full of knots and the girl had some dyed highlights in blue and red.

"Mommy, Mommy, look at my hair, I dyed it for you" MJ said with a beautiful and innocent smile, Peter could never get mad at her, but Wade, Wade was going to listen to him.

"It's time for dinner ..." Wade left the kitchen with two boxes of Pizza, one in each hand, his heart skipped a beat when he saw his partner, his precious husband looked at him with a murderous look, Wade gulped "If it helps, this are Hawaiian pizzas, have fruit, is healthy"

Peter rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"We can explain it ..." Gwen said  


"Wade is irresponsible, period" Warda said, while carrying a pile of clothes that covered her body "Hurricane Wade passed by the house"  


When Peter changed his clothes, unpacked his suitcases and went down to eat pizza (which he did not approve of because it was not healthy for the girls and warned Wade not to give him junk food for the girls) on the stairs There were toys, clothes, and garbage, as if the girls had eaten, changed their clothes, played on the stairs, in the kitchen the dishes were piled up, the garbage bags full, and there was even a Wade mask on the dining room fan.  


Peter did not know what to say, he was not angry, just disappointed that her husband could not impart a little authority, the girls were girls, Warda was 9 years old, Gwendolyn was 8 years old, Ellie and MJ were 7 years old, they were practically babies in Peter's eyes.

The dining room table was intact, the girls and Wade were sitting in their chairs, slices of pizza were served on plastic plates. "Where are the plates?" Peter asked.

"Dirty, and some broken" Warda replied "Wade tried to wash them in the washing machine"

Wade looked at his daughter with an inquiring gaze “Thank you for your loyalty, you are the best daughter"

"You're welcome, daddy" reply Warda with a smile.

"What?!" Peter was surprised "How?" I only left for a week? "

"Dad said we would clean up a lot," said Ellie, "But I think he forgot, then we had a paint war, and a party."

"A party?!" Peter was shocked.

"With Cake! And we had a cake war" said Gwen

The girls start laughing, the house was a mess, Peter had no choice but to laugh with the girls, apparently they had a good week, they were healthy and happy and that was what mattered.

Next Day...

"What happened here?!"Peter's aunt opened the door of disaster, the house was up and down, she had only been there a few days ago “Wade!” “Girls!”

"Aunt May!" Peter yelled from the kitchen.

"Hurricane Wade passed through here," replied Ellie.

the girls ran into the arms of their great aunt, who was completely in shock when she saw the state of the house. The girls were dressed in rubber gloves, they had their aprons on, Warda and Gwen had a broom, Ellie a feather duster and MJ a rag.

"Aunt May, it's good to see you" Peter was wearing an old T-shirt and shorts, he had a scarf on his head, and plastic gloves, he still had the sponge in his hand, at that point he didn't even remember how many dishes he had washed.

"Tia May" Wade greeted with a smile, as he stuck a stack of cake boxes "It's good to see you"

"How did this happen? ... I was here a few days ago"

"Wade and the girls had several parties in my absences"

"We were going to invite you, but Dad said he would send you the invitation" Ellie said "And you never came"

Aunt May was ready to scold Wade but he had already gone to do the laundry.

After cleaning the house, properly washing the girls' hair, and eating a healthy lunch, the girls went to sleep, they were very tired.

The three adults sat on the couch to relax and have a drink, they were also exhausted

"It must be a joke" May said "I told you to call me if you needed anything"

"I think I did very well, to be my first time taking care of the girls on my own, they are so cute, I wish they were mine"

"They are yours!" Peter claimed.

"I don't know, Warda ... She gave me to you, completely! She is yours!"

Peter smiled "I guess so”

"Wade for heaven's sake next time call me" said worried May "We are family, and I'm here to support you"

Wade blushed, perhaps because he had never had someone so close in his life "You're invited to the next cake parties"

"Not!!" Peter replied "MJ Hair ..." the 27-year-old stretched out his legs "Wade please no more parties ... at least until the girls are older.

That night Peter dropped onto his pillow, closed his eyes and Fall asleep

Next Day...

when he opened them it was seven in the morning, he quickly got up from his bed, saw his husband asleep next to him, it was supposed that the previous night both would go out to patrol the streets. Peter wanted to wake Wade but he had to prepare the girls to go to school and go to work.

He got up from his bed, brushed his teeth, went downstairs quickly to get the girls up and make breakfast.

Peter knocked on the doors of the girls' rooms, especially where Warda and Gwen slept, since both girls were probably watching videos online and not preparing to go to school.

Peter opened the door to the girls' room and they were both asleep in Warda's bed, with the headphones in their ears, and Gwen still had the tablet in her hands, Peter quickly and gently woke them up, as soon as the girls opened their eyes the first thing they noticed was their mother with his arms crossed "Teeth and bath, now" Peter left the room, while the girls stretched and prepared for another day of school.

After making pancakes for six, helping Ellie and MJ get ready, brushing each girl's hair, Peter went upstairs to shower and change his clothes, he saw Wade asleep, and proceeded to kiss his on the Cheek. Peter checked his phone he still had a meeting with the Avengers and the girls' teachers, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, thanks for your support, I hope you like this chapter and I apologize for the grammar errors XD

In the Avengers Tower…

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, please stay out of my life" Peter was upset, as omega, he couldn't stand someone messing with his children. "Warda, Gwen, Ellie and Mary Janes are my daughters as much as Morgan is your daughter "

"Boy don't get mad" Tony turned off his computer, he had that indifferent look that Peter hated, apparently Tony didn't understand when he repeated to Peter that Wade's daughters were not his daughters "I just made you a recommendation"

"I don't want to go see a fertility doctor" Peter was flushed with anger, he even tore the page with the quote Tony had arranged for him "And I don't want see this again"

"I'm just saying you're taking your own life with an alpha with no vision of life, and four girls who are not your responsibility" Tony spoke as if he was explaining basic math to Peter, and that tone of voice "I'm right" that Peter Hate.

Peter did not want to argue with his mentor and decided to leave, he would definitely not take the girls to Morgan's birthday party and already wanted to withdraw from the avengers

Late that Night

"I just want him to be Happy, he's like a younger brother to me, I don't know why he got upset" Tony was lying on his bed watching the last details of Morgan's birthday party, the omega wished the best for his daughter and that. it included the casting of the movie Beauty and the Beast, a chocolate fountain, and other specials gift for Tony Star and Steve Roger's only daughter.

Steve stopped doing sit-ups he was surprised by her husband's coldness "Why are you so indifferent?"

Tony looked away from his laptop "What are you talking about? Why do they all say the same?"

Steve wiped the sweat from his face and sat next to his omega "Those girls are his daughter, he raised them and also decided to join Wade, many years have passed and I see that you have not accepted it yet"

Tony rolled his eyes "You too?"

Steve gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. "How would you feel if someone constantly told you that Morgan is not your daughter?"

"She is the daughter of my womb!" Tony's tone was a bit aggressive.

Steve could feel Tony's anger "Now, imagine that feeling but having to feel it every day"

Tony started to think.

In Peter's House 

"I appreciate Mr. Stark, but this is enough" said Peter, his eyes were wet, he didn't like to fight, especially against Tony "I love you and the girls, why can't he accept it?"

Wade in a way understood Tony, when he met Peter he already came with four girls, three of them from different mothers and one adopted and Peter was just a boy. Peter was lying on the couch, Wade took off his mask and gave him a kiss.

Peter had done so much for him and the girls maybe Wade could never pay him back"You know I love you, and the girls love you, and I don't think you retirement from the Avengers It won't make you feel better, you're just mad at Tony, plus the girls want to go to Morgan's party and I want a gift bag" Peter smiled, the couple kissing again when the girls walked through the door.

Peter got up from his bed, Wade was still asleep, slowly down the stairs, a moment ago he had heard some strange noises, his spider senses were quiet, when he got to the kitchen he turned on the light to find Ellie and Mary Jane.

When Wade opened his eyes Ellie and Mary Jane were lying between him and Peter, Peter was reading.

"Did the girls sleep here?"

"Yes, last night I found them dumping the onions from the refrigerator in the trash."

"Really? I think they were ahead of my plans"

"They are so cute, yesterday I told them I was crying over the onions and they decided to throw them away"

Peter looked fondly on his daughters, they were definitely his daughters.

"They are so adorable,It's sad that they will soon become unbearable teenagers" said Wade "You better Enjoy their childhood, they grow up fast"

"I was a good teenager"

"Dude, you chased a guy with no job and four daughters"

Peter threw a pillow at Wade.

Morgan's party was the dream of every girl, The cast of Beauty and the Beast doing a live show, fireworks, a cake that looked like the castle of the beast, music, balloons everywhere, etc. After the birthday, and after the guests left Tony apologized to Peter.

"Listen, I have nothing against you or the girls, but you know what I think of Wade, for me you are still a child, and sometimes I see you very stressed"

"Mr. Stark, I appreciate you very much and it hurts when you speak to me like that, but sorry accepted"

Peter hugged Tony, while Tony was still "Okay, enough sentimentality, I just did so that you wouldn't leave the group, we also have to travel to Asgard for the birthday of Thor's daughters"

"We will be here as early as possible" Peter replied with a smile

"Make sure you take Warda and Gwen"

Peter was surprised "Why?"

"I already told you I can't, I'm poor" Wade repeated to Warda. Wade put another slice of cake in his mouth "You can celebrate your birthday however you want when you grow up and have a good job or at least if you find a job"

Warda was upset, she had her arms crossed "Find a job, you're lazy"

"I already told you I can't, I'm a hero and I'm always busy"

"Fornite is not being busy" answered Gwen

"Amen! Thanks, I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who thinks the same" Tony said.

"I want a party like Morgan's but with Dragons" Warda said with a malicious smile "To scare Ellie and MJ"

"Not with this economy" Wade answered.

Warda rolled her eyes "Loser, I hope mom finds a millionaire and abandons you"

"Warda!" Peter yelled in surprise and retaining his smile. Tony couldn't stop laughing, he definitely adored Peter's girls.

That night it rained heavily, the thunder illuminated the city, the four girls were in bed with their parents. Peter got out of bed to go to the bathroom, when he returned, he saw his partner and his daughters, and see them asleep without worries, had Peter take a picture of them with his camera. 

He did not care what people said, he loved his husband and he loved his daughters, maybe they were not from his womb but from his heart, also as Gwen said, the positive side of everything is that nothing hurt him and he doesn't lost his pretty figure. Peter went back to bed, closed his eyes, wanted to wake up soon and see what fate held for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, and I hope you liked my little one, and many, greetings and I wish you good health and life

**Author's Note:**

> See you in next Chapter


End file.
